The Demon's Awakening: Deliora's Release
The Demon's Awakening: Deliora's Release is an event that takes place during the Galuna Island arc. Prologue Gray Fullbuster meets Lyon Vastia in the Forbidden Temple and decides to end the fight with Iced Shell. Natsu, however, sees this and physically prevents Gray from doing so, saying it's the wrong move.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 2-10 Suddenly, the ruins that Natsu tilted return to their previous, unperturbed state, courtesy of Zalty, whom Natsu chases after. As he leaves, Natsu tells Gray not to disgrace Fairy Tail's name by losing to Lyon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 13-15 When his attempts at persuasion fail and result in him being injured,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 16-20 Gray resolves to fight Lyon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 8-9 While Natsu chases Zalty,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Pages 4-7 the two Ice-Make Mages have a longFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Pages 10-15 and arduous battle but eventually, Gray defeats Lyon. Unfortunately, Natsu fails to stop the Moon Drip ritual and the fearful beast, Deliora, is released from the Iced Shell. Seemingly without choice, Gray resolves to use Iced Shell to seal the beast back into its prison once more. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 5-19 Synopsis Inside the temple, everyone hears the deafening roar of the beast concluding that it has been revived. Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy together inside the temple see the Moon Drip light and Erza guesses that the creature may not be fully revived yet. With this hope, they hurry to interrupt the ritual.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 42, Pages 2-4 Natsu continues his battle against Zalty. The latter explains to Salamander his Arc of Time Magic properties. Natsu asks Zalty if he can use this Magic on humans to which Zalty replies it doesn't work on any creature, and that is why he can't undo the ice which is actually Ur. When the dragon slayer asks Zalty what his true motives are, the latter reveals that he wants to manipulate Deliora. He says he wants power and Natsu replies saying his power comes from his comrades. An enraged Natsu charges at Zalty and punches him with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, sending the latter flying and and therefore winning the fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 42, Pages 5-16 At the top of the temple, Erza attacks Toby and stops the Moon Drip ritual. Toby tells the group that it is too late now, the ritual has been completed. Below, Deliora has been fully released from imprisonment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 42, Pages 17-19 A bewildered Natsu tells Gray to help him take down the beast and Lyon crawls saying it is his duty to kill Deliora and surpass Ur. Gray however, says he surely won't be able to do it due to his current state. Lyon remembers how he found Ur; he asked for the strongest Mage and, then asked Ur to take him as her pupil. He also remembers being slapped by Ur when he asked if he was not enough of a replacement for her late daughter, to which Ur replied she never considered him a replacement but a beloved pupil. Lyon struggles to get back on his feet, determined to defeat the evil creature but suddenly, Gray knocks him to the ground, stating he'll take care of the monster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 2-7 Gray begins to perform Iced Shell saying it is the only way to stop Deliora now. Lyon says he will again melt the ice and challenge the beast again. Natsu however, does not share the same opinion and says he will defeat Deliora, and stands in Gray's way. Natsu says he told Gray not to use this spell before because he didn't want Gray to die and that he still won't let it happen. Though Gray tells him it's the only way, Natsu is adamant and does not move, even as Deliora approaches and prepares to attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 8-11 Everyone later watch in shock as the beast starts to crumble. Piece by piece, the Demon cracks and eventually falls apart. In agony over the situation Lyon says that Deliora was long dead due to the ice which subverted it. He also admits that he is no match for Ur, with Natsu commenting on their teacher's astonishing power. Gray remembers Ur telling him she will seal his darkness and he cries as he expresses his gratitude to her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 12-17 As Lucy, Happy and Erza meet with the guys, the ice-water streams away to the sea where Ur continues to live and keep an eye on her two disciples, forever.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 18-19 Aftermath Natsu, Happy and Lucy celebrate, having completed their first S-Class request, but Erza interrupts and reminds them that the request was not to destroy Deliora; it was to help the villagers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 2-4 Gray asks Lyon how to cure the condition, but he states he doesn't know. He also tells them he and his team have been under the Moon Drip for 3 years, but don't suffer from any deformity. Erza then explains what the other members of Lyon's team said and partially forgives them as the team leaves for the village.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 5-8 Reference Navigation